All Might’s Doubt
by barn2
Summary: All Might’s version of the christmas carol- what if all might wasnt the symbol of peace? TRIGGER WARNINGS INSIDE- please read


WARNING: TRIGGERS: SUICIDE, BLOOD, MENTIONS OF RAPE,

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Bnha

I had begun to doubt myself. Thats when this all started. Despite my hard work, and the drop in criminal activity around the world, i couldnt help but wonder if maybe, just maybe- would these kids lives be better without me? If i had never come to UA, never tried to give my quirk out in such an obvious way, would any of this have happened?

I feel useless, now that I have no power left. And while I whole heartedly believe young Midoriya will make an amazing successor, I fear for him as well. His amazing heart is also his greatest weakness.

These intrusive thoughts are what brought me here.

I dont know how I got here, I barely even remember waking up that morning. All that surrounds me is a vast black emptiness. Perhaps I finally kicked the bucket, and this is some kind of limbo- punishment for bringing such dissaster into childrens lives.

"You, All Might" a voice rang out through the emptiness, making me freeze. "You do not understand what it is you mean to this universe."

The voice was soft, yet lacked gender. It also seemed devoid of malice, but rather, sounded almost... dissapointed?

"You do not understand what it is you have done for the future generations, what good you have wrought."

"Good?" The words came flooding out before i could stop my own self hatred from building. "I have brought nothing but pain to these students-"

"You see only your failures, yes, very humble of you. However, you mustn't dwell on such frivilous things, considering the outcomes are far better than what you know." A figure appeared out of the darkness, a strange being made up of an array of lights, each swirling around the humonoid form.

"I am here to show you the truth, hero, the true path your actions have taken is far better than what might have been"

The blackness began to dissapate, and in its place, a large, old japanese-style mansion took its place. The air remained stagnant, as if stuck between one breath and the next.

"This... this is young todoroki's home, if im not mistaken?" I asked, despite my trouble breathing.

"Correct" it spoke, moving forward. "This is the past in which you never became the symbol of peace. Because of this, 'young todoroki' never gained the confidence to become the hero his father so badly wanted him to be."

It turned towards me, gesturing ahead of itself. "Come"

I stepped warily forward, not entirely sure of what to expect.

Immediatly the world swirled in and out of darkness, replacing itself with a small, empty room I could only assume was within the mansion. But what caught my eyes, was the child, no more than 12- standing on a chair, a rope secured around his neck.

"No-" i covered my mouth in a sad attempt to keep from screaming.

"This is the fate of Shoto Todoroki"

I fell to my knees, unable to move my eyes from the scene before me.

"You must understand what you meant to this boy" it spoke, its voice harsh, but honest.

"You were his hope in the world. You were his reason to keep going."

"Enough" i said, finally tearing my eyes away to look at my hands.

"No. Not yet. There is more you must see"

The world swirled in and out of darkness once again, and this time we were outside a classroom.

"This is the middle school of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya." It said as i rose from the ground. I dreaded more than anything what was through those doors, hoping beyond all odds that young midoriya wouldnt see a similar fate to that of young todoroki.

What lay beyond that door was far worse than anything i could imagine.

Young midoriya lay on the ground, broken and beaten, with- without any pants in sight. Strange liquids that covered his body and mixed with his blood i refused to give name to, as the truth hurt too much to think about.

"This is the day of graduation from middleschool, and his would-be unknown protector, Bakugou Katsuki, did not show up. Without such a bright hero to look up to, Bakugou instead looked up to the hero endevour, and after witnessing his lack of care for others, he grew more cold and distant himself. So without Bakugou here to scare off any potential bullies, they did this."

It took me a while to even remotely remember where I was- i felt, for what felt like forever, as if i was no longer part of this plane of existence. I realized after a moment that i wasnt standing anymore, but i had fallen to the ground, face in my hands.

"I- i cant take this anymore."

The creature remained unphased. "There is more. I apologize, but you must understand."

The room swirled again, but i paid little attention. If this kept up the way it was, then what came next was not something i was ready to see.

"Look. You must, hero"

I did as told, reminding myself that this world wasnt real, that this was the place where i wasnt. We were outside the school now, no one insight.

"Up" it spoke simply.

I looked up to see young midoriya perched at the edge of the roof, looking down as the wind swept around him. It wasnt difficult to figure out what was coming next.

I looked away, but the thud still made me cringe.

"His story is not yet over."

I looked up quickly, seeing young midoriya, broken and bloody, but alive.

From the right, footsteps filled the air, and when i saw-

"Not him" i said, gearing up to fight, as if i could do something.

"He is the one who finds Midoriya Izuku, he is the one that gives him a reason to live. With you hidden to the world, all for one never had the idea to find your masters grandson. He also never had that fight with you, as you remained hidden from the world, even him. So here he is, finding his successor."

I refused to believe my eyes as i watched all for one heal the boy.

"You were never there to light his fire. You were never his ultimate hero, his vision of what the world should be. Instead, he was left to build his understanding from the bullies and endevour."

I swallowed thickly, taking my eyes off the scene infront of me. "Whats next then?"

"One more life you need to be aware of."

I nodded as the world began to change again.

This time it was young Bakugou, sitting on his bed, a bottle of sake in his hand.

"But- but young bakugou should have made it in to UA regardless of me-" i began, having jumped to what seemed like an obvious conclusion.

"He did." It interupted me "however, he believes that the death of the one he calls Deku is on his hands."

"But midoriya didnt die-"

"Correct. However, the authorities have presumed death based on the amount of blood found at the scene. Bakugou here believes it to be true as well, and has taken the blame, considering it was him who had told the boy to kill himself.

"From this bakugou will grow into a good hero, a righteous one, but only because of what his childhood friend becomes. It is a steep price for something that is already potential in his real future as your student."

The creature turned to me, and for the first time, i could see actual emotion in its strange eyes. Sadness.

"You must understand what it is you mean to these children. You must know that it is you thats starts the journey to a safer world through what these children go through because of you. You are the spark to their flame, the light in their world."

I took a moment to let the words sink in. Despite every ounce of self hate i had held on to these years, i knew the truth in their words. I could see it.

"You did more good than bad. And while the good doesnt seem to out weigh the bad, the bad cannot even begin to out weigh the good you have done. Remember that, Toshinori.

"We made mistakes. We did not use the power the way we should have, we did not hold ourselves to the standards we should have."

As the words hit me i began to realize who this creature was. I turned to look at them, finally seeing them for who they were- my predecessors, all here to save me from my doubts.

I smiled, nodding in understanding to them. "Thank you."

They smiled back, as they faded, along with the world around us.

-DividerDividerDividerDivider-

I awoke to the steady beeping of a machine. The headache i sported was the kind i hadnt felt since a nasty fight in my younger days, and i groaned, reaching up to rub my temples. I felt a tug on my hand though, and i realized it was probably connected to the machines.

Opening my eyes was a chore, but once i got them opened and used to the light, i sat up to find young midoriya sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I smiled, wondering whether or not to wake him. He looked as if he hadnt slept in a while.

Just as i was thinking, however, he began to awake on his own, becoming alert when he realized i was awake.

"ALL MIGHT YOURE AWAKE! IWassoworriedcobsideringthequirkthatwasusedonyouithoughtyoumightnever-"

"Woah, woah there young midoriya, slow down or i wont be able to understand a word you say!"

I laughed as he said sorry over and over, and waved him off. "No need to apologize, i understand your worry. But i am fine now, i promise- although, i would like to know what happened?"

"It was a villians quirk. They had this ability to use peoples quirks against them, and i was really worried you wouldnt wake up considering how powerful one for all is." Somehow, he managed to sound coherent even though wverything came out in one breath.

"Huh, i guess that explains a lot then. No need to worry, young midoriya, after all, one for all isnt like most quirks."

"So, what happened then? Did you have a dream or something?" He asked, curious.

"Something like that. No need to worry about that, though. You look like you havent slept in a year! Perhaps you should head on home"

He laughed, wiping his eyes a bit. "You were the one in a coma for a week, and yet your worried about me? Honestly, All Might, i dont know what i would do without you."

"Honestly" i said, smiling to myself. "I dont know either."


End file.
